


Never The Same

by kissed_by_death



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, M/M, end of season 2, first fic im ever writing, idk - Freeform, idk how to tag, maybe rated m in future, prob trash, twist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissed_by_death/pseuds/kissed_by_death
Summary: What if the plan didnt go right? What if, in the clearing, he knew all along. What if The Dark Lord put a stop to it before it could go as planned and changed everything for the worse?





	Never The Same

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for clicking on this. This is my first fanfiction, so it will probably be horrible but if you dont think so, it would be great if you would leave a little kudos. But if you have constrictive criticism, pls tell me down below so I know what I did wrong so I cant be sure to fix that problem in the future. And I dont know when I will be updating this, but the more kudos and comments will motivate me to in the future. And also, the rating might change in the future so just be aware of that. -also the chapters are going to be relatively short-

✫thє вєgínníng✫  
You couldn't help but hope with everything that you had for this plan to work. It was the last thing that you could do, that anyone could do, frankly. You knew that it was a long shot in the first place, but it was everybody's last chance. Mrs. Wardwe- Lilith said that it would work. After all, could it get any worse in the first place?  
✫  
You were so wrong.  
✫  
The plan sounded simple, to you anyway. But as you walked through the clearing, you couldn't help but feel that something was going to go wrong. But you continued on, through the forest and upon the clearing. In the middle stood the stone altar that you remembered from when the plague brothers had been sent after you. You had been under it to try and not get killed from the swarm of birds that had surrounded you in a frenzy. But you non physically shook the memory from your head and trudged on through the moss on the ground, and to the stones in the middle, standing before them in anticipation. Anticipation for this all to be over, once and for all.  
You heard his voice from behind you and composed the sour look that you knew must have been on your face. But you went against every bone in your body, and turned around. His face had the same look you had seen on his face just hours before, seemingly permanent. You remind yourself not to show anything other than total submission, or this carefully structured plan would not work.  
“Turn and face me, my daughter.” His voice resonates throughout the clearing and you did as you were told. You turned around to meet his eyes, hoping that your own would not give up anything.  
“As you wish, My Lord and Father.” Your own voice echoed throughout the clearing as well and you wondered wherever your Aunties and Ambrose were, that they could see behind the look of indifference behind your face to the burning rage behind your eyes and know that you would never give up. He walked toward you in slow measured steps, and you stepped towards him.  
“Today, we sound Gabriel's horn to unlock the Gates of Hell.” His lilted voice came from a smirking mouth, “Do you still have your doubts?”  
You remembered Liliths words in you head, about how he was weakest in the wounds of his back, the place wear his wings were torn from his body, and spoke. “No My Lord, I put myself in your thrall.” You paused for a second, “ Willingly.”  
What he said next shook you to the core. “Then why, my daughter, do you already plan to deceive me?”  
You struggled to come up with an answer, panic resonating through your whole body, “What do you mean? I only serve you, My Lord, I would never think about doing such a thing.” You hoped that your voice didn't quiver.  
“Really. Then why do I smell your fear. And why do I smell your so called ‘family’ when I specifically told you to come alone?”  
You didn't have enough time to gasp for air before his hand grabbed you by your neck and lifted you in the air without an ounce of struggle. You still had your eyes on his face, but his expression had not changed at all. You panicked and tried clawing at his hands, to get at least an ounce of air, but it was useless. Your feet hanged and you tried to yell for Ambrose or your Aunties, to at least tell them to run, but it was impossible. And you couldn't even protect yourself, you powers gone in an act that proved to be fruitless. In an act that had brought the apocalypse on, and had not done anything to stop it.  
“Why don't you tell you little ‘family’ to come out, darling.” His voice pierced your ears and you couldn't hear anything else. Your vision was going black around the edges when, after what you felt like was hours, but was probably only a couple of seconds, he let you fall to the floor.  
You couldn't do anything but gulp lungfuls of air to your aching throat, that when you heard what sounded like a battle cry it took a little longer than it usually would have to respond to it. But when you looked up, you were met with a sickening sight. And you knew that life would never be the same after this same moment, no matter how hard you would have tried.  
✫


End file.
